Emperor Eye
by I am your Absolute Princess
Summary: (Univers Alternatif) L'Empereur est Absolu. Mais s'il possédait un noir secret ? [Yaoi] [Pairings divers] (Fantasy, Romance, Hurt)
1. Prologue

**»Auteur:** I am your Absolute Princess

**»Anime/Manga:** Kuroko no Basket

**»Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cette image ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**» Pairings:** Divers (différents selon les chapitres)

**» Note:** Si vous suivez cette fanfiction, vous pourrez trouvez les images qui m'ont inspirée (enfin, largement inspirée !) sur mon profil ! Ça vous donnera une idée de l'apparence des personnages ;) Vous pourrez aussi trouver un dessin (je ne dessine pas très bien, désolée) de l'Empire !

_Alohaaa ! \o/_

_Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction ! Sachez que ça n'aura pas de rapport avec le basket ! Aucun. Mais on retrouve nos chers personnages de KnB, alors j'espère que vous aimerez quand même :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'intendant de l'Empereur se tenait derrière le trône, dans l'ombre. Sa posture droite témoignait de sa fierté. Sa personnalité, son physique, même ses pensées avaient été _choisis_.

"Shougo."

De père en fils, la famille Haizaki était intendante du palais. Il était donc né, et avait été entraîné et instruit dans un unique but: servir l'Empereur Céleste.

"Oui, Sire ?

- Je sens la présence d'un intrus.

- Un intrus ? Est-il dangereux ?

- Cesse de poser d'inutiles questions. Nul ne peut m'atteindre.

- ...Est-il au palais ?

- Non, il s'approche de la Cité de la Lune. Je le vois.

- Vous le _voyez_ ?

- Me ferais-tu répéter ? Trouve-le et amène-le ici. Fais cela rapidement."

Il était inutile de préciser que cela était un ordre.

"Comme vous le désirez, Sire."

**OoOoO**

Le jour se levait sur la Cité de la Forêt. Kise Ryouta s'éveilla, quitta rapidement son confortable lit en soie, revêtit son vêtement de semaine, et alla au temple, où il retrouva Kasamatsu Yukio. Celui-ci était silencieux, communiquant avec les Dieux, comme il le faisait tous les jours.

C'était un rituel des habitants de la Cité. Tous les matins, ils remerciaient leurs Dieux de tout ce que la nature leur apportait. Du ciel à la terre, des animaux aux plantes, de l'eau au feu. Ils avaient toujours été heureux ainsi.

"Kise. Tu es là tôt, aujourd'hui. Te serais-tu assagi durant la nuit de pleine lune ?

- Non. J'avais simplement envie de te voir, Senpai.

- Garde cela pour toi. Nous pourrions avoir des ennuis, s'_il_ l'apprend.

- Je sais."

Le blond s'assit aux côtés du plus âgé et pria à son tour.

Quand ils eurent fini leur prière, ils quittèrent le sanctuaire et partirent s'entraîner dans la forêt de bambous, à l'est de la Cité.

**OoOoO**

C'était une matinée plutôt radieuse qui s'annonçait dans la Cité du Soleil. Takao Kazunari se précipita dans la Plaine aux Faucons, où il retrouva Midorima Shintaro, assis, admirant le ciel.

"Mido-chaan ~ !" (*)

Il mis ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, qui se retourna et s'en extirpa en quelques secondes.

"Takao. Tu es trop bruyant. Au lieu de faire des enfantillages, tu devrais plutôt aller dresser tes faucons.

- Mais c'est avec toi que veux être..." bouda le brun.

Midorima ne répondit pas et détourna son regard des yeux gris de son vis-à-vis.

Quand soudain une paire de lèvres rencontra son cou, ce qui le fit rougir et une nouvelle fois, il se retourna pour se défaire de l'emprise de son "ami".

"T-Takao ! Que fais-tu ?! Si quelqu'un nous voit...

- Je sais très bien ce qui pourrait arriver si quelqu'un nous voit, Midorima (*). Seulement...je ne pourrai pas toujours me retenir."

Celui aux cheveux verts pris le visage du plus petit dans ses mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Moi non plus."

**OoOoO**

La Cité de la Lune était plongée dans son habituelle obscurité. Elle n'était ensoleillée que quelques rares jours dans l'année, car elle était la plus éloignée de la Cité de l'Empereur, qui était la plus lumineuse de toutes.

Murasakibara Atsushi se déplaçait donc dans les ténèbres, à la recherche d'Himuro Tatsuya, son compagnon de l'école de chevalerie. Seule la lumière de la Lune éclairait son chemin.

Le violet trouva son ami dans la salle de tir à l'arc, où il s'entraînait tous les jours.

"Muro-chin...tu étais là. Tu ne te reposes jamais ?

- Eh bien, contrairement à toi, je suppose que je suis motivé pour m'entraîner, se moqua Himuro.

- Hum...oui, peut-être."

Murasakibara sortit deux brioches à la viande de sa poche et en proposa une à l'autre qui refusa, puis les engloutit rapidement.

"Mh...c'était bon. Dommage qu'elles ne soient plus aussi goûteuses qu'avant.

- Dis, il t'en reste un peu...?

- Oh, non. J'ai tout mangé. Désolé, Muro-chin...

- Ah, tant pis, j'aurai dû te dire de m'en laisser.

- ...Mais, si tu en veux vraiment, je connais un moyen."

Il se pencha et lécha les lèvres du plus petit, qui ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche pour laisser entrer la langue du violet.

Leur baiser dura seulement quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se remettent à s'entraîner.

**OoOoO**

_La Cité de l'Aube était magnifique. Quiconque la visitait savait que c'était la plus belle des cinq Cités. Cependant, personne ne l'avouait._

C'est là que vivait Aomine Daiki, le meilleur chevalier de l'armée de Sa Majesté Impériale. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait appris la valeur de la force, et à quel point il lui serait utile de savoir se battre. Cependant il prenait cela très à cœur, et avait pris la mauvaise habitude de s'engager dans des bagarres, c'est pourquoi une certaine personne avait toujours veillé sur lui.

Il partait justement la rejoindre ce matin-là, elle l'attendait sur la place de la fontaine.

"Yo ! Momoi !

- Ah, te voilà enfin, Aomine-kun ! Sais-tu combien de temps je t'ai attendu ?

- Bah, désolé, j'avais autre chose à faire.

- Tu ne t'es pas encore battu, j'espère ?

- Nan. Bon, on y va ?

- Oui. Mais en rentrant je dois passer au marché.

- Et alors ? J'peux bien partir, non ?

- Non, j'aurai besoin de toi ! Tu peux bien m'aider, quand même !

- Raah, t'es chiante."

Ils traversèrent la place du marché, les diverses odeurs de fleurs, de pains chauds et de poulets grillés titillant leurs narines, rencontrèrent plusieurs de leurs amis, puis quittèrent enfin la ville vers le parc de fleurs à l'ouest.

"Eh, Momoi…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu viens, toi aussi ? Je sais que l'Empereur voulait me parler, mais toi ?

- Il m'a demandé de réaménager les jardins impériaux, car il a vu mon travail chez nous, et il a trouvé ça très beau. Enfin, c'est ce que le messager m'a dit.

- Ah.

- …tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! C'est l'Empereur, tout de même !

- Bah. C'est l'Empereur, ouais. Sauf qu'il fait pas grand-chose à part donner des ordres. Je veux dire…il vient jamais voir l'armée, non plus.

- Il est occupé, je suppose."

Ainsi, ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le palais impérial. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques dizaines de minutes à pied de la Cité de l'Empereur.

_La Cité de l'Aube était magnifique. Quiconque la visitait savait que c'était la plus belle des cinq Cités. Cependant, personne ne l'avouait pour une simple raison: l'Empereur. Il voyait tout, savait tout, avait le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi personne n'osait dire qu'une Cité était plus belle que la sienne. _

_Personne ne l'affrontait. Personne ne pouvait triompher face à lui. Il était Absolu._

* * *

_Eh voilà ! Le premier chapitre de ma troisième fanfiction ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! ^^_

_Je crois que cette fois, ce sera plutôt long. Cela dit, je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres ça fera. Mais bon. On verra bien, j'espère que vous me suivrez jusqu'à la fin ! _

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

(*) Takao n'appelle pas Midorima "Shin-chan", du coup c'est un peu OOC, mais je suis obligée pour la suite. Enfin, vous vous rendrez compte que c'est le cas pour plusieurs autres personnages, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Vous comprendrez bientôt ^^


	2. Au palais

_Et voilàààààààààà le deuxième chapitre :D_

_C'est différent du premier chap, mais j'ai essayé de rendre ça bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture \o/_

_**Rappel:**__ Au fait, vous pourrez trouver la carte de l'empire et les images des personnages sur mon profil comme promis TwT_

* * *

"Vous m'avez fait demander, Sire ?

- Tetsuya. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait venir Daiki.

- Aomine-kun ? Pourquoi donc ? "

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

"Un pays voisin a décidé de nous déclarer la guerre. Je ne prends pas cela comme une véritable menace, mais nous allons tout de même établir un plan. Il s'agit simplement de prévoir leurs actions, mais j'aimerai que Daiki t'enseigne les stratégies de bases. Tu vas donc nous suivre, cette fois.

- Comme vous le désirez."

**OoOoO**

"Sire, vos invités sont arrivés.

- Bien. Ouvrez-leur."

Momoi Satsuki et Aomine Daiki s'avancèrent, l'un habitué, l'autre nerveuse de rencontrer pour la première fois son Empereur. Elle tentait de garder son calme, mais cela la faisait rougir, ce qui la rendait encore plus rose qu'à l'accoutumée.

Quand l'Empereur se leva, tous les gens présents dans la salle du trône furent subjugués par son imposante aura.

"Satsuki. Daiki. Bienvenue."

Oui, Aomine était habitué à la grandeur du palais, à la politesse de chaque domestique, aux exquis mets qu'on lui servait, à la beauté des tapisseries; à tout sauf à être appelé par son prénom.

Appeler ainsi quelqu'un était exclusivement réservé à l'Empereur. Lorsqu'il était monté sur le trône, il s'était réservé ce droit. Evidemment, cela ne marchait que dans ce sens. Personne, _personne_, n'avait, et n'aurait jamais eu le droit de l'appeler lui-même par son nom ou son prénom.

Quelques personnes avaient tenté, dans le plus grand secret, de désobéir aux ordres de l'Empereur, mais furent quelques temps plus tard punies. Oh, elles ne furent pas tuées ou torturées, bien sûr, mais attelées à de dures tâches durant quelques semaines.

Momoi était donc devant le trône, rougissante, aux côtés de son ami d'enfance, amusé.

"Je…" Elle reprit son souffle.

"Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer, Votre Majesté. J'ai…"

Aomine la coupa.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? Est-ce que c'était si urgent ?

- Daiki, avertit l'Empereur. Cesse de poser d'inutiles questions."

_Encore cette phrase. _Shougo rit doucement.

L'Empereur redirigea son attention vers la rose.

"Satsuki, j'ai fait prévenir Aya, la jardinière. Elle t'accompagnera dans les jardins.

- D-d'accord, Votre Majesté. "

Ladite jardinière arriva quelques instants plus tard, et elles sortirent toutes deux de la salle du trône.

**OoOoO**

"Daiki, avant toute chose, il y a quelque affaire dont nous devons" _il sourit_ "parler. "

Le soldat déglutit. Voir l'Empereur sourire était effrayant.

"Ah ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Multiplier ton entraînement par 10 sera suffisant.

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

- Silence. Je sais ce que tu as dit.

- Je ne sais même pas moi-m…"

Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit à Momoi sur le chemin, à propos des fonctions "réduites" de l'Empereur.

"Bien. Tu sembles avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Maintenant _tais-toi_. "

_Bordel, comment il a su ?! Pourtant je suis sûr qu'on était seuls…_

"Je sais tout."

Kuroko, qui avait observé toute la scène, se rendit un peu plus compte de l'autorité de son Empereur.

"Tetsuya nous accompagnera, aujourd'hui. Tu vas lui enseigner les stratégies de base. "

Aomine ne dit rien, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

**OoOoO**

Kuroko était un très bon élève. Il était calme, résonnait intelligemment, proposait de bonnes stratégies. Aomine était impressionné par tant d'efficacité.

L'Empereur restait silencieux, observant ses deux soldats.

"Shougo. "

L'intendant était là, derrière lui, comme toujours. Il se pencha, et répondit doucement à l'appel de son prénom:

"Votre Majesté ?

- As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Veuillez me pardonner, Sire, mais je ne puis me souvenir d'une quelconque demande de votre part.

- Shougo. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mon _intendant_ ? Et qu'en tant qu'_intendant, _tu devrais faire ce que tout _intendant _est en mesure, et a l'_obligation_ de faire ? Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui perd la mémoire au point d'oublier un de mes ordres. M'as-tu bien compris ?

- O-oui, je suis profondément navré.

- Alors je te le demande une dernière fois: as-tu trouvé l'intrus ?

- Non, Sire. Nous le recherchons actuellement dans la Cité de la Lune.

- C'est inutile. Il se trouve dans la Cité de la Forêt. Fais parvenir l'information à Ryouta. Dis-lui de le chercher dans les moindres recoins de sa Cité.

- Très bien, j'envoie un messager tout de suite.

- Non. Tu y vas.

- P-pardon ? C'est impossible. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire ici…

- Es-tu en train de me désobéir ? Je t'ai dit d'y aller. Tu vas partir aujourd'hui.

- Mais…pourquoi ?

- Tu _pars_.

- ...Comme vous le souhaitez."

L'Empereur redirigea son attention vers ses deux soldats, qui avaient attendu son point de vue.

"Nous devrions mobiliser plus de troupes dans la Cité de la Lune. La défense a été fragilisée dans la partie ouest…"

_Alors il peut suivre plusieurs discussions en même temps. Incroyable._

L'Empereur était toujours dur avec lui. Mais à vrai dire, Shougo était habitué. Après toutes ces années passées auprès de _lui_, il connaissait le sens de chacun de _ses_ _mots_, anticipait parfois _ses demandes_, même si _cela l'exaspérait_. Il avait toujours espéré occuper une place importante dans _sa_ vie. Cependant, ses sentiments n'étaient visiblement pas réciproques, à tel point qu'il se demandait même parfois si ce n'était pas que de la simple admiration.

Non.

Par quel miracle avait-il pu ressentir cela ?! Bon sang, il était Shougo Haizaki, le second homme le plus redouté de l'Empire. Comment avait-il pu se trouver _derrière_ quelqu'un ?

Comment avait-il pu _avoir des sentiments_ envers cette même personne ?

Il détestait cette sensation. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son corps réagissait à chaque fois qu'il était près de _lui_.

Mais il y avait cette personne. Cette simple personne, ridicule, minuscule, sans importance. Cette personne trop pure qui était apparue un jour au palais, sans que rien ne change. Ils faisaient tous comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si cette personne avait toujours été là. Hors c'était faux. **Lui**,avait toujours été là. Derrière l'Empereur.

Mais cette personne, - bon sang - , cette personne était apparue un jour au palais, et avait pris **sa **place. Sa place derrière, non,_ auprès _de l'Empereur.

Oui. Shougo Haizaki devenait probablement possessif.

L'Empereur l'avait deviné.

Il devait partir.

Kuroko Tetsuya vivait depuis quelques années au palais impérial, et suivait l'Empereur comme son ombre. Celui-ci tentait de faire de lui son protecteur personnel, si toutefois il en avait besoin.

Non. L'Empereur ne souhaitait pas cela. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour se défendre. C'était un prétexte pour le garder près de lui.

Simplement.

Il désirait_ simplement _Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

_J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu ! Aux personnes qui ont été frustrées de ne pas avoir vu Tetsuya dans le premier, j'espère que vous êtes satisfaites maintenant xD_

_Le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt, alors patience !_

_BYE-BYE :D_

**_AH AU FAIT _**_désolée d'avoir ajouté Haizaki, qui n'est pas encore apparu dans le manga en France (et pas encore, c'est vers le tome 18 il me semble). Je sais que c'est pire si je vous dis de ne pas le faire, mais je vous conseille de garder le suspens et de NE PAS REGARDER SA BIOGRAPHIE ou quoique ce soit d'autre (ok, vous pouvez regarder sa tête). Ce serait vraiment gâcher une bonne surprise. _

_Ouais bon, Akashi n'est pas encore apparu non plus mais...tout le monde sait qui c'est ;)_


	3. Les deux violets

_Alohaaaaaaaaa !_

_Le troisième chapiiiiiiiiiiiitre ! :D_

_J'essaie d'écrire vite mais les temps sont durs mes pauvres amis, j'fais comme je peux U_U_

_Bonne lecture \o/_

_**Rappel:**__ Je rappelle à ceux que ça intéresse que j'ai mis des images en rapport avec cette fanfiction sur mon profil ! Allez les consulter si ça vous chante ! :D_

* * *

"Haizaki-kun. J'aimerai ne pas avoir à me servir de cela."

Kuroko était derrière lui. Il menaçait l'Intendant avec un petit couteau qu'il avait légèrement enfoncé dans son dos.

"L'Empereur t'a demandé de rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain. Alors que fais-tu devant ses appartements ?"

Shougo l'avait oublié. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il l'agaçait. Il était si frêle, si petit, si calme. Comment pourrait-il le stopper ? Avec cette ridicule "arme" ?

Alors, il se retourna, doucement.

"Kuroko, j'ai simplement oublié de lui dire quelque chose. C'est très important.

- Ne mens pas.

- Laisse-moi y aller.

- Je regrette, Haizaki-kun. On m'a donné l'ordre de ne laisser passer personne.

- Oh. Même toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ? Quel dommage."

Son ton devint joueur.

"Tu dois te sentir bien seul, sans..."

Il se rapprocha du bleuté, et murmura à son oreille.

"...Ton cher Akash-"

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il se retrouva à terre, aux pieds de Kuroko. Une forte douleur s'empara de son corps.

"Haizaki-kun. La prochaine fois, je n'entaillerai pas que ton dos."

Shougo se releva difficilement, ses cheveux gris tâchés de sang.

Ah. Il l'aurait tué s'il avait pu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle envie de meurtre. Se retrouver ainsi dominé par **Kuroko** était humiliant. Oui, il avait pris le risque de dire le nom de l'Empereur, mais - ah ! - il avait échoué. Tellement humiliant.

**OoOoO**

"C'est vrai, Muro-chin, qu'on doit aller dans la Cité de la Forêt ?"

Murasakibara se tenait devant lui, dévorant un croustillant beignet au poulet. En voyant l'air interrogateur d'Himuro, il dut ajouter:

"J'ai lu la lettre impériale chez toi ~ "

Le plus petit soupira.

"Oui, j'ignore pourquoi, mais nous allons devoir aider les soldats Kasamatsu et Kise.

- Oooh, Kise-chin ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Quoi ? Tu le connais ?

- Oui, quand j'étais encore dans la Cité de l'Empereur. Il y avait Kise-chin, et deux autres.

- Attends, Murasakibara. Tu veux dire que...tu étais dans l'armée de l'Empereur ?!

- Oui, l'Empereur s'entraînait avec nous, quelques fois. Mais il n'avait pas encore le pouvoir à ce moment-là. On était dans le groupe principal.

- M-mais...pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

- Je n'y ai plus pensé. Et puis je n'étais pas le plus fort. C'était Mine-chin.

- ...Mine-chin ?

- Aomine Daiki."

Himuro frissonna. Oui, il connaissait ce nom. Aomine était bien connu des soldats de l'Empire pour être le plus fort de tous.

"Qui y avait-il d'autre ?

- Muro-chiiiiiiin...j'ai faim. Je ne peux pas répondre à autant de questions aussi soudainement..."

"...Oh, merci, Muro-chin ~ "

Celui-ci lui avait lancé un gâteau de pommes de terres, et attendit qu'il finisse de le manger.

"Il y avait aussi Mido-chin.

- Midorima Shintarou, de la Cité du Soleil, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Sa spécialité c'était plutôt...le tir à l'arc ? Il arrivait à viser de très loin, en tout cas. Comme toi, Muro-chin... ~

- Oui. Et les autres ?

- Kise-chin arrive à copier des techniques de combat et les assimile très rapidement. Mine-chin lui...il est fort en tout ~ "

Himuro resta admiratif devant son ami, qui lui retourna un regard amusé.

**OoOoO**

Kise et Kasamatsu se trouvaient dans la forêt de bambous, où ils s'entrainaient tous les jours.

Cette fois, cependant, ils ne combattaient pas au katana.

Ils ne priaient pas.

Ils étaient juste sous un cerisier, allongés.

Le blond au-dessus du brun.

"Senpai..." Kise déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. "Je t'aime..."

"B-BAKA ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça..." Il rougit.

"Mais ça ne te déplait pas, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ?" Un sourire courba ses lèvres.

"...Tch."

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrêtèrent, puisque Kasamatsu se plaignait de la désinvolture gênante du blond, et commencèrent à s'entraîner.

Il savaient que dans quelques jours, ils rencontreraient (ou plutôt reverraient, pour Kise) Murasakibara Atsushi ainsi qu'Himuro Tatsuya. Kise était très gai en pensant à son ami de longue date, cependant Kasamatsu n'éprouvait pas la moindre joie. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment de sympathie envers qui que ce soit (excepté Kise, mais là encore, ce n'était pas vraiment de la sympathie, plutôt...d'étranges sentiments, qu'il ne concevait même pas).

Mais le blond ne fit pas attention à ce détail et tâcha de se concentrer.

Chaque Cité avait plus ou moins sa spécialité militaire: celle de la Cité de la Lune était le tir à l'arc; celle de la Cité de la Forêt était l'art de combattre au katana; celle de la Cité du Soleil était l'attaque de faucons, c'est-à-dire dresser les faucons afin qu'ils exécutent vos ordres (une exception toutefois, Midorima Shintaro, qui excellait en tir à l'arc lui aussi); celle de la Cité de l'Aube était le combat à l'épée; enfin, les soldats de la Cité de l'Empereur venaient de différentes Cités, et brillaient tous dans au moins une spécialité. Seuls les combattants d'exception étaient admis là-bas.

Cependant, quatre soldats avaient, pendant deux ans, été entraînés avec l'Empereur. Par la suite, ils furent envoyés dans différentes Cités afin de les protéger. Chacun été né avec une faculté spécifique, et leur facilité pour accomplir chaque exercice était déconcertante. Ils étaient rapides, adroits et forts. Ceci dit, ils n'étaient pas intelligents pour autant. Mais après tout, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

L'Empereur lui-même suffisait. Il aurait, à lui seul, pu mener toute une armée, établir des plans et des stratégies, si l'occasion s'était présentée. Cela n'avait été le cas qu'une seule fois. Il s'était montré brillant. Mais beaucoup avaient étrangement oublié, même si la bataille avait été mémorable.

**OoOoO**

Murasakibara Atsushi et Himuro Tatsuya arrivèrent à la Cité voisine en quelques jours. Même si le voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir visiter une nouvelle contrée. Himuro n'avait que très rarement voyagé, et n'était jamais allé dans la Cité de la Forêt.

Des montagnes, des lacs et des forêts s'étendaient à perte de vue, et le soleil diffusait une sorte de lueur bleutée, qui rendait la Cité magnifique et apaisante. On pouvait sentir la douce odeur des grands pins qui s'élevaient droits vers le ciel, dans toute leur immensité majestueuse; et parfois, on apercevait le vol léger d'un oiseau aux ailes bleues.

Le village de Hakana était le plus grand de la Cité, et celui où vivaient Kise et Kasamatsu. L'endroit-même où ils accueillirent leurs frères de la Cité de la Lune.

"Murasakibaracchi !

- Oh, Kise-chin ! Ça faisait longtemps.

- Vraiment très longtemps ! Je suis tellement, extrêmement content de te revoir, après tout ce temps !

- Eh bien, je ne peux pas en dire autant, mais ça fait plaisir. Merci, Kise-chin.

- ..."

Himuro s'approcha des trois hommes et se présenta.

"Je m'appelle Himuro Tatsuya. Enchanté.

- Bonjour, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Himuro. Je suis Kasamatsu Yukio, et voici...

- Kise Ryouta ! Je suis l'ami de Murasakibaracchi !"

Le blond s'était imposé dans la conversation, et cela avait tendance à exaspérer son Senpai. Il ne pouvait rien dire à ce moment, cependant, et tâcha de se contrôler.

Tatsuya reprit:

"Murasakibara m'a parlé de toi. Alors comme ça, tu es très fort au katana ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que l'on peut dire ça.

- C'est bien. Je n'ai eu que très rarement l'occasion de pratiquer cet art. Moi, je suis plutôt doué au tir à l'arc. Rien qui ne puisse surpasser Murasakibara mais...

- Haha je vois, et tu-

- Excusez-moi de vous couper, mais passons aux choses sérieuses."

Kasamatsu se fichait bien de leur conversation.

"On ne vous a pas expliqué la raison de votre venue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet", acquiesça Himuro.

Tandis que Kise accompagnait Murasakibara afin de lui offrir quelque chose à manger, Yukio expliqua la situation au plus petit violet.

"Nous allons devoir trouver un intrus.

- Un intrus ? Comment cela ?

- Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas le bienvenu ici. Je suis même sûr qu'il n'est pas du pays. Pourtant, les étrangers ont le droit de pénétrer sur notre territoire, alors il n'y a qu'une raison possible: l'Empereur veut s'en débarrasser.

- Je vois. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici ?

- Ceci est une mission secrète. Personne ne doit être au courant. Si on vous demande, à Murasakibara et à toi, pourquoi vous êtes là, dites simplement que vous êtes venus vous entraîner avec nous pour quelques temps.

- Sais-tu à quoi il ressemble ?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore dans cette Cité. Il est possible qu'il se rende à la Cité de l'Empereur, c'est pourquoi nous allons nous diriger vers l'est pour commencer les recherches. Aussi, il faudra surveiller les frontières avec les Cités du Soleil et de l'Aube.

- Je vois. Ça a l'air facile.

- Je suppose que ça ne le sera pas. Si l'Empereur requiert notre aide, c'est qu'il y a une raison: nous sommes les meilleurs soldats de nos deux Cités respectives.

- Effectivement.

- Nous commencerons les recherches demain. En attendant, reposez-vous, tous les deux, votre voyage a dû être long."

Sur ces mots, ils se quittèrent, en espérant terminer cette affaire au plus vite.

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas ! Ne me tuez pas ! Ouiiiiiii, je sais que Tetsu est OOC mais...après tout c'est une des libertés des fanfics non ? Même si ce n'est pas le petit soumis qu'on a l'habitude de voir, c'est toujours Kuroko ! D'ailleurs...c'est moi ou il n'est plus du tout soumis dans la saison 2 ? (pitié, faites qu'il le soit devant Akashi xD ) _

_Merci pour les reviews/favs/follows, I love you :D_

_Sweet dreams._

_PS: NON, AOMINE NE FINIRA PAS AVEC MOMOI._


	4. Haizaki Shougo

**Note:** Petit rappel de début de chapitre, des images concernant _Emperor Eye_ sont sur mon profil ! :)

_C'est parti pour se prolonger x) Toujours pas d'action, d'élément perturbateur au chapitre 3 ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faireeee...cette fanfiction me prend beaucoup de temps...j'espère que malgré tout vous continuerez à me lire..._

_Bonne lecture \o/_

_PS: "le gris" est Haizaki Shougo, l'intendant, si vous ne voyez pas à quoi il ressemble ;)_

* * *

L'Empereur était enfin débarrassé de son intendant. Il était désormais seul avec Tetsuya.

Il avait décidé de profiter de l'absence d'Haizaki pour faire de Kuroko un homme encore plus compétent que le gris.

Lorsqu'il était monté sur le trône, il avait choisi Shougo comme son bras droit, car il était un homme fort, expérimenté, intelligent. Et théoriquement, selon une loi créée par ses ancêtres, il ne pourrait se séparer de son intendant qu'au moment où il mourrait, à moins qu'il n'ait trouvé quelqu'un le surpassant dans tous les domaines.

_Quelle idiotie, _pensa-t-il. _Si mes ancêtres avaient le temps d'instituer de telles règles, ils auraient mieux fait de renforcer l'armée._

Il ne voulait plus de cet intendant. A ce moment-là, la seule personne qu'il souhaitait auprès de lui était Tetsuya. C'est pourquoi il devait le rendre plus fort, plus astucieux, plus habile.

Il voulait le faire sien.

Mais maintenant, tout se compliquait. Avec cet intrus, _cette personne_, il allait devoir être rapide. Prendre le cœur du bleuté avant que _cette personne_ ne le fasse. Ou _l'_arrêter avant qu'_elle_ n'atteigne le palais. C'était maintenant la priorité absolue. Sinon...Tetsuya lui échapperait.

Quoique. _Personne _ne lui échappait. Il était Absolu.

**OoOoO**

Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec l'Empereur, Kuroko Tetsuya se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Il aimait beaucoup lire l'histoire de l'empire, les descriptions des Cités avant même qu'elles n'aient été créées, les biographies d'anciens loyaux soldats. Tout cela le fascinait.

"Tetsuya. Que lis-tu ?"

Le bleuté referma rapidement son livre, surpris de l'apparition soudaine de son Empereur.

"L'histoire de l'Empire, votre Majesté."

Le rouge sourit, et s'assit à côté de Kuroko.

"Je vois. Cela te passionne-t-il toujours autant ?

- En effet. J'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses sur mes ancêtres.

- Tetsuya, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de t'intéresser à de nouveaux sujets ? La bibliothèque regorge d'œuvres en tous genres, mais toi, tu lis toujours les mêmes livres.

- J'ai déjà lu la plupart des ouvrages présents ici.

- Mais pas ceux concernant les différentes guerres, je me trompe ?"

Le plus petit hésita.

"Non."

L'Empereur se leva, prit un livre disposé sur une étagère, puis le tendit à Kuroko.

"Votre Majesté, pourquoi souhaitez-vous que je lise celui-ci en particulier ?

- Parce que j'estime qu'il est temps pour toi de t'instruire, militairement parlant."

Le bleuté prit l'ouvrage, le posa sur la table et commença à le feuilleter. Il parlait de différentes guerres et batailles menées par les plus grands chefs militaires de l'Empire.

"Je veux que tu lises consciencieusement.

- Bien."

Le rouge regardait avec attention le regard impassible du plus petit.

"Tetsuya, regarde-moi."

Kuroko détacha immédiatement son attention du livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. L'Empereur jouait avec deux pièces d'échecs, qu'il faisait passer d'un doigt à l'autre, sans amusement.

"Je vais te dire pourquoi."

L'autre le regarda avec incompréhension.

"Je veux que tu sois mon nouvel intendant. Je veux que tu deviennes plus compétent que Shougo avant qu'il ne revienne.

- Est-ce...un ordre ?"

Le rouge sourit.

" C'est un ordre."

**OoOoO**

Dans la Cité de la Forêt, les quatre soldats Kasamatsu, Kise, Himuro et Murasakibara cherchaient, depuis plus d'un semaine, un intrus. Celui-ci ne devait certainement pas être originaire de l'Empire, et se cachait probablement dans les bois. A moins qu'il n'ait déjà pénétré dans la Cité de l'Aube ou du Soleil, auquel cas l'Empereur les en aurait averti.

Même s'ils se concentraient énormément sur les recherches, ils pouvaient aisément dire qu'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'au début, et qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucun indice les mettant sur la piste d'un étranger.

Mais ils ne pouvaient abandonner. C'aurait été une trahison envers l'Empereur, c'est pourquoi ils se tuaient à la tâche, tout le jour.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient exténués, et commençaient, malgré eux, à perdre espoir.

"Aaaaah, je suis fatigué, Muro-chin...et j'ai faim...

- Murasakibara, je sais que tu as faim. Tu n'as cessé de me le répéter tous les jours depuis que nous nous connaissons, soupira Tatsuya.

- C'est vrai, se moqua Kise. Quand on était ensemble dans le groupe principal, t'arrêtais pas de le dire ! Sérieux, il faut que t'apprennes à contrôler ton estomac.

- Et toi, Kise-chin, il faudrait que tu apprennes à contrôler les regards énamourés que tu lances sans arrêt à Kasamatsu."

Himuro rit imperceptiblement. Yukio rougit.

"M-mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Du calme, Senpai. C'est pas si grave, enfin je crois. ~ Après tout, Muro-chin et moi aussi, on..."

Un fort coup dans son ventre l'arrêta net.

"Bon sang, tu peux pas la fermer, parfois ?!"

Tatsuya était vraiment gêné. Il voulait que personne ne soit au courant pour sa relation entre Murasakibara et lui. Cela devait rester secret.

Car les soldats de l'Empire n'avaient pas le droit de tomber amoureux. Ils devaient se dévouer corps et âme à l'armée, et n'avaient pas de temps à consacrer à une liaison impliquant des sentiments.

Malgré cela, il était tombé amoureux du violet. Il croyait qu'ils étaient les seuls, mais ses autres camarades aussi avaient enfreint cette règle, après tout.

"ne t'inquiète pas, Kasamatsu. Murasakibara et moi, on ne vous dénoncera jamais.

- ...Merci Himuro, souffla Yukio. Il en est de même pour Kise et moi."

Un doux silence s'installa, laissant place à la fatigue. Un à un, chacun d'eux s'endormit profondément.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, Kasamatsu ainsi que les deux violets furent réveillés en sursaut, alertés pas un cri.

Un homme aux cheveux gris se tenait penché au-dessus de Kise, souriant.

"Q-qui êtes-vous ?!" bégaya le blond.

L'inconnu se redressa fièrement, puis répondit:

"Je suis Haizaki Shougo, Intendant de sa Majesté l'Empereur. J'ai été envoyé ici pour vous fournir de l'aide afin de trouver l'intrus."

Il les regardait.

Ils le regardaient.

"...L'Intendant ? N'êtes-vous pas supposé rester auprès de l'Empereur ?

- C'est vrai, ça.

- Si ça se trouve, **vous** êtes l'intrus...

- ...et vous attendez que nous dormions pour nous égorger pendant notre sommeil."

Le gris était surpris. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un mettait ses paroles en doute. Mais après tout, ils étaient des soldats, ils devaientse méfier.

" Même si j'ai juré de protéger l'Empereur, je suis ici car il me l'a _ordonné_."

Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi vous a-t-il fait venir ici ? Nous nous débrouillons sans votre aide.

- HA ! Je vois cela. Alors où es l'intrus ? Je ne le vois nulle part.

- ...Il semble que nous mettons plus de temps que prévu à le trouver.

- Mon aide vous sera donc utile, n'est-ce pas ?

- N-

- Je ne vous crois pas. Prouvez que vous êtes la personne que vous prétendez être. Vous devez bien avoir une aptitude, une technique secrète. On doit vous apprendre au moins ça, dans la Cité de l'Empereur."

Kise avait coupé son Senpai. Encore. Cela dit, pour une fois, celui-ci était d'accord avec lui, car il était également suspicieux quand à l'identité de cet homme.

"Eh bien...Kise Ryouta, c'est ça ? Tu es bien insolent. Je me demande si on t'apprend ne serait-ce que la politesse, dans cette Cité."

L'atmosphère était de plus en plus tendue. Murasakibara et Himuro restaient silencieux, comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'une discussion plutôt hostile.

Le gris termina.

"Sors ton arme, et bats-moi. Si tu y parviens, tu pourras considérer que je ne suis pas digne d'être aux côtés de l'Empereur et que, par conséquent, je ne suis pas son Intendant."

Sans réfléchir une seconde, le blond dégaina son katana.

**OoOoO**

"Non, pas ici."

Il promena ses doigts sur la carte, et pointa une ville proche du Massif Orange.

"Non, escalader ces montagnes prendrait trop de temps. C'est ta dernière chance."

Il en désigna une autre. L'Empereur esquissa un sourire.

"Oui, ici. Regarde. Si nous plaçons la majeure partie de l'armée à cet endroit, nous pourrons facilement conquérir le pays voisin. Ce village présente aussi des avantages, puisque c'est dans la Cité du Soleil que l'on forme la plupart des médecins de l'Empire. Si nos soldats sont blessés, ils pourront y aller sans problème. Maintenant dis-moi, Tetsuya. Penses-tu que nous pouvons perdre cette bataille ?"

Le bleuté n'hésita pas un seul instant.

"Non. Nous possédons de puissants combattants, et compte tenu des conditions dans lesquelles sont entretenues chacune de nos armées respectives, l'ennemi ne pourra franchir nos frontières. Cependant, je pense qu'il y a un moyen de minimiser les pertes d'effectif."

Il prit une des pièces d'échecs, destinée à représenter un groupe de soldats, et la déplaça plus loin, dans la Cité de l'Aube.

"C'est ici qu'il faudra concentrer nos efforts. Le Roi de ce pays n'est pas un fin stratège, alors il pensera que nous aurons placé nos soldats uniquement à l'endroit qui lui est accessible. Or nous allons le surprendre, et lui tendre un piège."

Parfait. Son plan était parfait.

"Chaque jour tu progresses, Tetsuya. C'est bien, tu dois continuer ainsi.

- Merci, votre Majesté."

L'Empereur observa quelques instants le visage de Kuroko. Pâle, doux, calme. Mais ses yeux...il ne voyait pas ses yeux.

Ces yeux dans lesquels il pouvait voir au-delà de ce visage si inexpressif.

Il prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts, puis, lentement, rapprocha son corps de celui du plus petit.

"Akashi. Mon nom est Akashi Seijuro. Je veux que tu m'appelles ainsi désormais."

Le bleuté lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"...Votre Majesté ? Je ne peux pas faire cela.

- Non ? Me désobéirais-tu, Tetsuya ?

- Non, Vot...Akashi...kun.

- Akashi-kun ?

- Je ne peux pas vous appeler par votre prénom."

Le rouge eut un rictus.

"Je me contenterais de cela pour l'instant."

**OoOoO**

Kise avait perdu. Il était à terre. La pointe de l'épée de son adversaire était sous sa gorge. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cet inconnu soit aussi fort. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être désarmé aussi rapidement.

Il était l'homme le plus fort de la Cité, et quelqu'un l'avait désarmé. Il se sentait ridiculisé.

"Suis-je l'Intendant de l'Empereur, selon toi, Kise Ryouta ?"

Cet homme aux cheveux gris l'exaspérait plus que tout. Son air hautain et supérieur, son sourire moqueur, ses yeux torves. Mais il était fort. Très fort. Le blond savait que, peu importe à quel point il s'entraînait, il ne pourrait jamais le surpasser. Il était la perfection incarnée dans sa manière de combattre.

Pourtant, cet affront lui insuffla l'envie de progresser. Même s'il ne pouvait pas lui être supérieur, il pourrait au moins l'égaler. Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, il le vaincrait. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur cette défaite.

Alors, de son avant bras, il écarta la lame de son adversaire, se releva gracieusement.

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Haizaki Shougo."

* * *

_Arf, j'ai_ _comme l'impression qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre...Bon, disons que je fais avancer l'histoire à mon rythme, peu importe le nombre de chapitres, pas vrai ? ^^_

_A bientôt, très chers lecteurs ! \o/_

_Sweet dreams._

_Emma _


	5. L'intrus

**Note:** habituez-vous à cette note, elle sera là à chaque chapitre, pour vous rappeler que des images sur Emperor Eye sont disponibles sur mon profil !

_ALOHA ! (désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur ces derniers jours)_

_Voici le 5e chapitre ! Eh ben, l'histoire progresse, et elle est loin d'être finie. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir commencé cette fanfiction, car il me plait de l'écrire, autant qu'il me plait de lire vos reviews ^^_

_Enfin bref, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

Kagami Taiga observait, depuis le sommet d'un arbre, combien de temps il lui restait pour franchir la frontière. A vue d'œil, quelques jours. Il allait falloir faire vite, car il était activement recherché par les meilleurs soldats de l'Empire. Il savait que, dès qu'il aurait posé le pied dans la Cité de la Lune, Akashi s'en rendrait compte et mettrait tout en œuvre pour le faire capturer.

A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas être poursuivi aussi tôt. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. L'Empereur pouvait détecter la présence de quiconque marchait sur son territoire. Alors lui, Kagami Taiga; il était évident qu'il serait traqué dans tout l'Empire.

Il avait brillamment esquivé le groupe de soldats à sa recherche. En même temps, ce n'était pas bien difficile: tous les quatre, ils n'étaient pas les plus efficaces qui soit: Murasakibara Atsushi, très paresseux, accompagné par son amant, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose; et Kise Ryouta, sauf qu'il était bruyant plus que paresseux, et le rouge était sûr de ne pas connaître son amant.

Tous les quatre, ils faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Cependant, "du mieux qu'ils pouvaient" n'était pas suffisant à le retrouver.

Il était Kagami Taiga. Il était bien regrettable que son précieux Royaume soit voisin à cet...Empire. Si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Car il ne méritait pas d'être gouverné par celui que les habitants appelaient "Empereur".

Akashi Seijuro était la pire personne qui soit. Il lui avait volé la seule _chose _à laquelle il tenait vraiment. Il était plus que temps de la récupérer. Et pour cela, il devait y aller lui-même, et laramener. Il connaissait très bien les risques qu'il encourait à aller seul en territoire ennemi, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Akashi gagne.

_Pas cette fois._

**OoOoO**

"Tu commences à me faire chier, Kise ! "

Yukio apparut, en tentant de semer Ryouta, qui le suivait de près.

"Mais…Senpai, je…

La ferme !

Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Y'a rien à expliquer ! Arrête de me suivre !

Mais…Kasamatsu s'il te plaît…

C'est fini, ok ?!

…quoi ?

Toi et moi, c'est terminé. J'en ai assez d'être constamment accompagné par un gamin. "

Le brun partit, laissant son cadet derrière lui, interdit. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Le pensait-il vraiment ? Il n'était pas du genre à dire des choses aussi sérieuses sur un coup de tête.

Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

A cette pensée, Kise sourit amèrement. Oui, il était vrai que son petit-ami lui montrait de moins en moins de signes d'affection, contrairement au début de leur relation. Il savait que c'était voué à l'échec. Deux soldats ensemble se devaient d'être discrets, ce qui n'avait jamais été réellement son cas. De plus, l'homosexualité était, dans l'Empire, plutôt mal vue. Il voyait bien que Yukio n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

C'est vrai, il avait récemment été particulièrement fatiguant, à rechercher l'attention de son petit ami. Celui-ci avait même fini par rompre.

Alors cette fois, c'était bien fini. Il avait trouvé suffisamment d'arguments pour penser que Kasamatsu l'avait quitté parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus – ou qu'il ne l'avait jamais véritablement aimé.

En voyant Himuro et Murasakibara le regarder étrangement, il décida de leur offrir un sourire factice et rassurant dont lui seul avait le secret.

Puis il disparut dans la forêt.

**OoOoO**

"Mido-chan ? C'est quoi, ça ?"

Le vert se tourna, jeta un œil à l'objet que Takao tenait dans sa main, s'approcha, et décacheta la lettre.

"Ca vient du palais ? Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

- Sur la table..."

Midorima commença la lecture.

"_Shintaro, Kazunari..._

- Haha, c'est rare de recevoir une lettre écrite par l'Empereur en personne.

- _Dès le lendemain suivant la réception de cette lettre, vous devrez chercher un intrus. Il va pénétrer dans la Cité du Soleil dès la fin de la semaine lunaire._

- Heureusement qu'on l'a lue à temps !

- _Aussi, il serait préférable que vous n'ébruitiez pas cette affaire. Il ne doit pas s'enfuir. J'ai déjà prévenu d'autres soldats afin qu'ils vous rejoignent. Ils arriveront dans quelques jours." _

- Eh ben...on va devoir s'activer ! Mais dis, Mido-chan, c'est pas étrange, tout ça ?

- Je suis de ton avis. Cette personne doit vraiment être indésirée ici. De plus, l'Empereur n'envoie jamais de lettres lui-même. C'est toujours son Intendant qui s'en occupe.

- Il doit être...occupé, je suppose.

- C'est la seule explication. Mais rien ne sert de nous attarder sur d'inutiles explications. Préparons-nous.

- Quoi, maintenant ?"

Le vert marqua une pause.

"...Oui, maintenant.

- Mais l'Empereur a dit lui-même qu'on devait...

- Je me fiche de ce que l'Empereur a dit. Notre devoir est de le protéger. Et pour cela, nous devons arrêter cet étranger aussi vite que possible.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! On sait même pas à quoi il ressemble, ce type !

- Cheveux et yeux rouges. Approximativement 190 centimètres. Il doit principalement se cacher dans les arbres et faire en sorte de nous éviter.

- ...que...

- Je l'ai rencontré, il y a quelques années. Il détient une bonne raison pour tuer l'Empereur, et si nous ne l'arrêtons pas à temps, c'est ce qui arrivera. C'est ce que tu veux, Takao ?

- N-non...

- C'est pourquoi nous partons dès maintenant.

- Mais...je...Mido-chan, aujourd'hui...ne devions-nous pas...?"

Midorima stoppa tout mouvement. L'air attristé de son vis-à-vis le ramena à la réalité.

Oui, ce jour-là, ils devaient célébrer une longue année passée ensemble. Ce jour-là était un jour spécial.

Oui. Il avait oublié.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Takao. Il l'aimait, malgré ce qu'il pouvait faire croire, c'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments, un an plus tôt.

Il y avait parfois des moments où il se savait un peu trop dur avec lui, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de sortir avec lui ce soir-là.

Mais il avait oublié. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu ?

Il le prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas...te blesser...Oublie tout ça. Nous partirons demain."

Le plus petit enserra maladroitement son dos, avant d'attraper sa nuque pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Le vert quémanda l'entrée à sa bouche, qu'il ouvrit avant que leurs langues ne s'entrelacent en un ballet humide.

"Takao…_aishiteru_. "

…quoi ? Midorima Shintaro venait-il d'ouvrir son cœur ?

Pour la première fois, enfin, l'avait-il dit ?

Le plus petit n'osa pas le faire répéter, étant presque certain que ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trompé. Il se contenta simplement de resserrer son étreinte afin de mieux sentir l'odeur de son amant.

Takao se sentait soulagé.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

**OoOoO**

Deux semaines. C'était le temps qu'il restait à Kuroko pour surpasser Haizaki avant qu'il ne revienne. C'était un délai un peu court, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était un ordre.

Le gris était plutôt polyvalent, ce qui n'avait en rien aidé le bleuté. Lui qui n'était ni vraiment puissant, ni vraiment stratège, il se sentait bien vite las de tout entraînement physique ou cérébral. Pourtant, il essayait, il faisait énormément d'efforts après tout, être Intendant avait toujours été son rêve.

Etrangement, il semblait avoir perdu cette motivation. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait quitter le palais, non c'était qu'il avait réalisé que…

"Tetsuya. "

Le rouge le tira de sa rêverie.

". . .Akashi-kun ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Toujours en train de lire ? Ne voudrais-tu pas sortir quelques instants avec moi ?

- Sortir ? "

Le plus petit était très surpris de cette proposition. Habituellement, l'Empereur ne lui proposait jamais ce genre d'activités. Il était toujours – ou presque – question de travail supplémentaire.

Il referma le livre dans ses mains.

"Comme vous le désirez. "

.

.

De vastes plaines environnaient le palais impérial. De nombreux cerisiers aux fleurs rouges formaient une allée sur chaque rive du fleuve parcourant la Cité. Le vent emmenait les pétales au loin, offrant à chacun d'eux un spectacle des plus sublimes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre, se cachant de l'accablant soleil qui illuminait la Cité.

Kuroko ne connaissait pas les raisons de cette soudaine ballade, et était très curieux.

L'Empereur brisa le doux silence.

"Je trouve que tu as beaucoup progressé, ces derniers jours. Cependant..."

Il marqua une pause.

"Tu manques de sérieux.

- Je vous demande pardon, Vo-...Akashi-kun ?

- Tu t'en es pourtant rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le bleuté resta silencieux. Mentir à son Empereur aurait été impardonnable.

"Oui, c'est vrai.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?"

Le regard que lui portait Akashi l'oppressait. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Ou plutôt, il n'_osait_ pas.

"Eh bien, je..."

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il fut plaqué contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui.

"Endure-le. Tu dois devenir Intendant. Parce que je te l'ai ordonné. Si tu me désobéis...

- Je ne trahirais jamais votre confiance, Akashi-kun.

- Alors, peux-tu le faire ?"

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

"Je peux le faire."

Le rouge rit doucement.

Et une paire d'impérieuses lèvres déposèrent un chaste baiser sur les siennes.

.

.

Il avait réalisé qu'il désirait simplement être auprès de _lui_.

* * *

_EHEH DESOLEE SI VOUS AIMEZ LE TAKAMIDO, MAIS CE SERA DU MIDOTAKA ! MUHAHAHA !_

_J'ai beaucoup hésité pour le "sens" de ce couple xD Mais bon, c'est pas bien grave...si ? Rassurez-vous, je ne lis que du TakaMido en temps normal. Mais en plus c'est même pas le couple principal de ma fic, alors pourquoi je m'embête ? xD_

_L'histoire progresse. J'espère que l'identité de l'intrus vous plaît ^^_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes les follows/favourites/reviews :D_

_Sweet dreams._

_Emma_


	6. La chasse

**Note:** images sur mon profil ! :)

_Alooooooha !_

_Je préfère vous dire tout de suite que ce chapitre est différent des autres, enfin vous verrez bien; j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture \o/_

_PS: vous avez vu, j'ai posté vite TuT_

* * *

"Kise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

C'était la première fois qu'Haizaki ne paraissait ni malsain, ni taquin, ni provocateur. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait probablement pensé que le gris s'inquiétait pour lui.

"Hein ?

- Pourquoi t'es là tout seul ? D'habitude, y'a toujours Kasamatsu avec t- oh. Tu t'es fait jeter, c'est ça ?"

Ah, bon sang. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Et il avait retrouvé ce ton joueur et insupportable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non.

- Oh, vraiment ? C'est pour ça que j'ai croisé Kasamatsu complètement furieux, tout à l'heure ? Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes _enfin _séparés.

- ...enfin ?

- Allez, avoue que votre relation était plus que vouée à l'échec.

- La ferme. Et on ne sortait pas ensemble.

- Ah ?"

Le blond avait gardé ses yeux vides rivés au sol, sa précédente et douloureuse conversation avec Yukio ancrée dans son esprit.

"Tu es donc libre ?"

Il sursauta. Haizaki s'était penché au-dessus de lui et avait passé un bras autour de son cou.

"Qu-quoi ?!"

Il se défit rapidement de l'emprise de son vis-à-vis.

"Ahah, calme-toi. C'était juste une question.

- Je sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais sérieusement, arrête ça. Je faisais juste une pause ici.

- C'est faux.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Et penses-tu que ce que tu croies m'importe ?

- Oh, certainement pas. Mais je suis toujours Intendant, et les relations entre soldats sont toujours interdites. Il serait si facile de-

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu as rompu avec lui ?

- Non.

- ...très bien. Je crois que je devrais mentionner cela dans mon prochain rapport à Sa Majesté.

- Fais ce qu'il te plaira."

Sans pouvoir réagir, il fut envoyé au sol. Sa joue lui faisait mal. Merde, pourquoi Haizaki avait-il besoin d'être rapide en plus d'être fort ?

Un puissant coup de pied dans ses côtes, puis plusieurs autres dans sa poitrine. Il crachait du sang.

" Je suis Haizaki Shougo, l'homme le plus craint de l'Empire. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me résister ?"

Kise se sentait humilié. Il était actuellement soumis à cette personne détestable et repoussante.

"C'est faux. L'Empereur est, et te sera toujours supérieur. Peu importe comment tu le vois, il te dominera toujours.

- Tu as encore la force de parler ? Tu devrais te taire et rester calme, sinon je serais bien capable de te trancher la gorge par mégarde.

- Alors je réitère ma question: qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Le gris eut un rictus en voyant l'air faussement déterminé du soldat.

"Je veux te voir souffrir."

**OoOoO**

"Oi, Kuroko !" (*)

Le bleuté se retourna et aperçut Aomine Daiki, son 'professeur' de stratégies et de combat.

"Hai, Aomine-kun ?

- T'es prêt ?

- ...prêt ?

- Quoi, t'es pas au courant ? On part à la chasse.

- Oh. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- 'Faut un début à tout, pas vrai ? Aujourd'hui tu vas tirer à l'arc. J'évaluerai tes capacités en arts martiaux un autre jour.

- Mais...l'Empire regorge de soldats exerçant cette technique. Pourquoi dois-je m'y entraîner aussi ?

- Quand on est soldat, 'faut savoir se servir de n'importe quelle arme, on sait jamais. Prépare-toi, on part dans 10 minutes."

C'était un grand jour pour Tetsuya. Lui qui n'avait presque jamais tenu un arc, il allait pouvoir s'y essayer une nouvelle fois.

Depuis _ce jour_, il avait retrouvé une certaine motivation qui le poussait à devenir toujours plus fort. Il avait même pris quelques kilos, ce qui lui permis d'augmenter sa masse musculaire, et son agilité. A présent, il pouvait tenir tête à plusieurs hommes.

Il était bientôt prêt.

.

.

"Attends, tu tiens pas ton arc correctement. Lève plus ton coude. Lève la tête. Voilà."

Le petit bleuté appliquait à la lettre chaque conseil de son professeur. Ainsi commença leur partie de chasse, qui s'avérerait plus difficile que prévue, étant donnée la pluie menaçante dans le ciel.

"...'chier. Ca devait tomber aujourd'hui.

- Que se passe-t-il, Aomine-kun ?

- La pluie est souvent accompagnée d'un brouillard épais, par ici. Et avec ça, j'aime autant dire qu'on n'y voit pas à plus de 10 mètres. Tu vas avoir du mal, pour ta première fois.

- Détrompe-toi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je chasse.

- Hein ? Sérieux ? C'était quand, alors ?

- Oh...il y a longtemps. C'était dans ma terre natale, alors on ne chassait pas à l'arc.

- Avec une lance ?

- Non, nous chassions à la main.

- A la main ? Attraper les animaux puis les tuer avec un couteau ? Ouah. Un peu archaïque, comme méthode. Bah, de toute façon aujourd'hui t'as un arc, alors tu vas t'en servir, compris ?

- Hai.

- Parfait. On commence, alors. Oh, attends.

- ...S'il te plait ne me coupe plus dans mon élan. Je m'apprêtais à partir.

- Ahah, je m'en fous. On va pimenter un peu l'exercice. On va faire une course. Le premier qui ramène trois animaux ici gagne.

- D'accord. Mais je te préviens, tu vas devoir être rapide, Aomine-kun. J'arriverai sûrement avant toi.

- Impossible. Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi-même.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

- Prêt ?...3,2,1...PARTI !"

**OoOoO**

Midorima Shintaro et Takao Kazunari commençaient leur expédition. Leur Cité étant plutôt étendue, ils avaient décidé de concentrer leurs recherches sur l'ouest. En réalité, le groupe de soldats dont l'Empereur leur avait parlé dans sa lettre auraient dû les rejoindre depuis quelques jours déjà, c'est pourquoi ils avaient estimé plus prudent de partir avant la fin de la semaine lunaire.

Ils arrivèrent en quelques heures à la frontière, mais décidèrent d'établir leur campement avant la nuit. Midorima fit le guet en premier. _(nda: ooooh je vous voie venir XD )_. Ils n'étaient pas loin de la Cité de la Forêt, c'est pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans un grand bois, qui contrastait joliment avec l'absence stupéfiante d'arbres dans la Cité du Soleil.

Shintaro avait de quoi se tenir éveillé, malgré leur voyage épuisant. Cette nuit-là était très étoilée, et un léger vent frais venait caresser son visage; il se sentait bien.

Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'intrus qu'ils devaient trouver. Pour quelle raison Kagami était-il revenu ? Son dernier voyage dans l'Empire s'était soldé d'une douloureuse défaite, qui avait considérablement baissé le moral de ses troupes. Ainsi que le sien. Lors de la bataille, il avait perdu une _chose extrêmement précieuse_. Etait-il venu la récupérer ? Possible. Mais le vert savait pertinemment que Taiga perdrait. Encore.

Face à l'Empereur, face à Akashi, il n'avait aucune chance. Enfin, presque.

.

.

"Mido-chan, réveille-toi !"

Midorima se réveilla en sursaut, comprenant qu'il s'était endormi par mégarde.

"O-oh...désolé. J'ai juste fermé les yeux et...

- C'est pas grave. Je crois que tu devrais aller te reposer. Mais..."

Il murmurait.

"Oi, Takao, qu'est-ce qui t'arr-

- Chuuuut."

Le plus petit plaqua sa main sur la bouche du vert, qui n'apprécia pas vraiment mais se tut.

Le silence était mortuaire. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Takao siffla légèrement, ce même sifflement très strident qu'il faisait lorsqu'il appelait ses faucons - plus discret cette fois-là, cependant.

Tous les oiseaux se mirent à s'agiter dans les arbres, provoquant une multitude de piaillements et un vacarme aigu insupportable.

Et tout à coup, tous s'arrêtèrent.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Midorima, prépare ton arc. On a de la visite."

**OoOoO**

Haizaki titillait, mordillait, suçotait, malmenait chaque parcelle de la peau de Kise.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ah, le blond ne s'en rappelait plus. Il avait simplement abandonné son corps au gris, après avoir été assailli de violents coups.

Un premier doigt fut inséré dans son intimité. Il poussa un gémissement, mais refusa de crier. Il aurait voulu se débattre, mais il n'en avait pas trouvé la force. Il avait été trop blessé.

Ensuite ? Une pénible séance de pénétrations et autres tortures sexuelles lui furent imposées, ça non plus, il ne s'en rappelait pas très bien.

Mais bon sang, qu'attendait-il pour résister ?!

...Bah, après tout, il s'en foutait. Cela ne ferait de mal à personne, à part peut-être à lui-même. Il se sentait sali, trahi, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à subir ça.

"Tu vois, tu es très docile, quand tu veux. Continue et je ne dirais rien à personne."

Le gris s'enfonça plus profondément en lui.

"Pas même à ton cher Kasamatsu."

C'est à ce moment-là qu'enfin Kise prit conscience de la réalité: il ne voulait que Yukio. Il n'avait besoin que de lui, en réalité. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à s'en rendre compte.

Son corps se mit en mouvement de lui-même, et asséna un violet coup de pied au visage d'Haizaki, qui, réellement, ne s'y était pas attendu.

Le blond se retrouva finalement au-dessus de lui, menaçant, arborant un regard inhabituellement agressif et effrayant.

"Si tu oses, ne serait-ce que poser tes yeux sur lui une fois de plus..." Il se pencha vers son visage. "Je te le ferais regretter."

Un étrange sourire courba les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, découvrant ses dents blanches et pointues.

"Il est si simple de te manipuler. Pendant que tu te bats pour cette misérable personne que tu appelles 'senpai', l'intrus file et _vous _échappe."

Le soldat regardait l'Intendant, déconcerté.

" ..._nous_ échappe ? Haizaki, tu es venu...pour nous aider, n'est-ce pas ?"

Une nouvelle fois, il fut envoyé à terre, Shougo agrippant sa nuque entre ses doigts fermement serrés.

"Ecoute-moi bien. J'ai effectivement été envoyé ici pour chercher avec vous. Mais mes intentions sont toutes autres. Je n'ai maintenant plus qu'à vous retenir assez longtemps pour le laisser franchir la frontière.

- P...pourquoi ? parvint à articuler le blond, malgré la douleur envahissant son corps.

- Kagami vient reprendre ce qui lui appartient. C'est aussi simple que cela."

Le gris, de la pointe du couteau avec lequel il menaçait la gorge de Kise, traça une profonde balafre de la clavicule droite jusqu'à la hanche gauche du blond, et peu à peu, les ténèbres s'emparèrent du soldat.

"C'est bien. Reste tranquille."

Et il abandonna le corps meurtri ici, demeurant dans son propre sang.

* * *

(*) Aaaaaah si vous saviez à quel point il m'a été difficile de faire dire ça à Aomine... x)

* * *

_Tu vois my love, tu l'as eu, ton viol HaizaKise. Et en prime, Kise a été blessé. Jsais même pas pourquoi je me suis autant acharnée sur lui en fait XD _

_Bref. Si ça vous a plu, laissez une review ! Et si ça ne vous a pas plu...laissez une review ! OUI PARCE QUE PARFFOIS JE SUIS __**GRAVE **__EN MANQUE D'INSPIRATION ET QUE CA AIDE __**TOUJOURS **__UNE PETITE REVIEW ! *ABJKFNZRJKNGKRENJK*_

_...Je vais vous laisser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard XD_

_Sweet dreams !_

_Emma _


	7. La chute

**Note:** images sur mon profil ! :)

_OHAYO (oui pour une fois j'ai changé) !_

_J'aimerai vous dire que je ne pourrais probablement pas écrire jusqu'au 30 décembre. Désoléééée, j'aurai aimé avancer un peu avant la fin de l'année, mais héhé, il semblerait que celui-ci soit le dernier de 2013 ! _

_Bonne lecture, et Joyeux Noël, un peu en avance ! \o/_

* * *

Du sang. Du sang partout. Arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Merde, comment faire ? Il n'avait rien sur lui pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il retira sa chemise et l'appliqua sans délicatesse sur le torse sanguinolent. Elle fut, en quelques secondes, gorgée du liquide rouge.

Merde. Merde. Merde ! Que devait-il faire à présent ?!

"A L'AIDE ! KISE EST BLESSÉ ! KASAMATSU ? MURASAKIBARA ?! VENEZ M'AIDER !"

Il s'affairait à trouver une solution au plus vite. Ah, le pouls, vérifier son pouls. Il appuya deux doigts contre la gorge du blond. Son cœur ne battait presque plus. Il colla son oreille contre sa bouche. Il respirait toujours. D'accord, mais à présent, que faire ?!

Il tâcha de garder son calme et de remémorer les gestes de secours qu'on lui avait enseigné à l'école de chevalerie. Bon sang, on lui avait appris à faire face à un arrêt cardiaque, mais pas à ça ! MERDE !

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Muro-chin ? Je t'ai entendu cri-..."

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Murasakibara interdit. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas cet air las et fatigué sur son visage.

"Muro-chin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!"

Il avait dit ça sur un ton qui n'était pas affolé, ni apeuré; plutôt inquiet, en réalité.

"J'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé ici. Donne-moi ta chemise, il faut arrêter l'effusion de sang ! Va chercher Kasamatsu et Haizaki, tout de suite !"

Bien. Maintenant, le massage cardiaque. Ça s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. S'il appuyait trop sur la blessure, il perdrait encore plus de sang. Enfin, là, il n'y avait même pas de question à se poser: il **fallait** le faire.

Himuro commença donc la réanimation, sans grand espoir. Mais il y mit toute son énergie.

Sachant que Kise aurait fait de même pour lui.

**OoOoO**

Kagami réagit en quelques secondes. Il sauta de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché depuis quelques minutes et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put, deux soldats à ses trousses. Il aurait espéré qu'on ne le remarque pas, mais évidemment, l'imbécile aux piafs l'avait entendu. Bah, de toute façon, ils ne courraient pas très vite.

Il accéléra ses enjambées, et parvint finalement à les semer. De toute façon, ils n'avaient aucune chance face à lui.

Il grimpa dans un immense pin. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur les alentours. Tout droit, il pouvait apercevoir les montagnes roses, dans la Cité de l'Aube. Parfait. Il suivrait donc cette direction.

Il décida cependant d'attendre le lever du Soleil, car les nuits étaient très sombres et dangereuses. De plus, Midorima et son subalterne devaient encore le chercher.

Il s'installa confortablement sur une branche et ferma les yeux.

.

.

Une flèche traversa les airs et vint se planter directement dans son bras.

Il se réveilla en sursaut mais retint un cri de surprise.

"Aaah...ça fait mal, bordel."

"Inutile de courir, Kagami. Nous t'avons trouvé. Et en plus, tu es blessé. Ne fuis pas."

Tch. Le vert le faisait vraiment chier. S'il avait cru qu'il lui donnerait du fil à retordre comme ça un jour, il l'aurait tué depuis bien longtemps.

"Ah...ah...ah ! Shintaro, tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi naïf, n'est-ce pas ?!"

A l'entente de son prénom, le soldat se crispa.

"Tu crois vraiment m'avoir arrêté avec...ça ?!"

Takao était un peu perdu. Quelle était cette conversation interposée ? Et bon sang, où s'étaient-il rencontrés ?! Dans quelles circonstances ?

"Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de me retarder considérablement ?

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?

- Il n'y a aucune raison à être imprudent au point de venir seul en territoire ennemi. Es-tu seulement venu pour te faire exécuter par l'Empereur ?

- ...Exécuter ?" Il avait comme un ton surpris et ironiquement effrayé. "Oh, tu me déçois. Penses-tu vraiment que qui que ce soit dans cet Empire parviendra à m'affronter, un jour ?"

Midorima sourit.

"_Il _est déjà de taille à t'affronter.

- Akashi ? Ah...ahahahahaha ! Comment peux-tu dire quelque chose d'aussi ridicule ?!

- Je ne parlais pas de lui."

Kagami s'arrêta de rire, gardant cependant une intonation moqueuse.

"Alors qui ? Je suis très curieux.

- Kuroko. Kuroko est de taille à t'affronter."

**OoOoO**

"K...Kise..."

Il était horrifié. Le torse du blond était enveloppé dans deux chemises maculées de sang. Himuro était au-dessus de lui, continuant le massage cardiaque. Murasakibara se rapprocha de lui.

"Kasamatsu, tu ne devrais pas regarder ça. Va plutôt chercher Haizaki."

Le brun ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène. Kise était presque mort, devant lui.

Mais il détourna le regard et partit chercher le gris. Il se haïssait. Il se haïssait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Kise, Kise, Kise...si seulement il ne l'avait pas abandonné comme il l'avait fait, sa poitrine ne l'aurait pas autant serré, son cœur n'aurait pas battu aussi vite.

Ses larmes n'auraient pas coulé le long de ses joues.

.

.

"Haizaki."

Shougo était assis tranquillement, profitant de la chaleur du feu.

"Hm ? Kasamatsu ? Quel est le problème ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu Himuro ? Il nous a appelé.

- Nan, j'ai rien entendu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Kise est blessé.

- Quoi ? Blessé ? C'est grave au point que l'on se déplace tous pour l'aider ? Eh bah, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à surmonter la dou-

- LA FERME ! BOUGE-TOI MAINTENANT ET PARS LES RETROUVER !

- Oh, eh bien je suppose que ça l'est.

- ...est quoi ?"

Il sourit.

"Grave."

.

.

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent Murasakibara et Himuro, s'activant toujours au massage cardiaque. Kasamatsu s'agenouilla près du visage du blond.

"Ah, Haizaki.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?"

Le gris avait arboré une air faussement choqué, et chacun de ses 'camarades' l'avait remarqué.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai tout de suite pensé à l'intrus. Il a dû passer par là. Bordel, si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt..." Himuro ferma ses yeux embrumés par la rage.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Muro-chin, tu n'aurais pas pu deviner.

- C'est vrai, tu n'y p-

- Ecoutez !"

Yukio avait presque hurlé pour réclamer le silence.

"Je crois qu'il a légèrement toussé ! Je l'ai entendu !

- Quoi ?!"

Ils se turent. Le brun rapprocha son oreille de la bouche de son compagnon.

"Murasakibara, continue de masser ! Il respire ! Je l'entends, il..."

Haizaki soupira.

- Il respire quand on lui fait le massage cardiaque. C'est une réaction normale. Cependant...il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

- ...qu'est-ce que...

- Bientôt, son cœur va cesser de battre. On ne peut pas le masser indéfiniment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'ai souvent été témoin de ce genre de scène, pendant les batailles. Tu crois qu'ils vont finir par se réveiller, mais il est déjà trop tard. Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. Je crois que l'on va continuer notre chemin sans lui.

- La ferme ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais l'abandonner ici ?! C'est mon frère, nous sommes ensemble depuis des années ! Comment crois-tu qu'il me soit possible de partir ?!

- Oh...quel beau discours pour quelqu'un qui a _lâchement rompu_ il y a quelques jours.

- ...quoi ?

- Il m'a tout raconté. Le pauvre, il n'allait vraiment pas bien, après ça. En fait, tu te sens coupable, alors tu voudrais qu'il se réveille pour ne pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, même si ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?

- Haizaki ! arrêta Himuro. Ne dis pas de choses pareilles ! Kasamatsu n'y est pour rien !

- Je...ce n'est pas moi...Kise...il n'est pas mort. Il n'est pas encore mort...

- Pas encore, non. Mais pendant que tu attends là, l'intrus avance. Il a déjà dû passer la frontière. Et ceux que tu devais aider dans la Cité du Soleil sont seuls pour l'arrêter. Comment peut-on décemment t'appeler 'soldat' si tu faillis à ta tâche?" Il marqua une pause. "Réfléchis-y. Himuro, Murasakibara, nous partons."

Le gris leur tourna le dos et partit devant.

Tatsuya s'approcha de Yukio, tremblant, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"...J'aimerais rester. J'aimerai vraiment rester. Mais...nous devons y aller, Murasakibara et moi. Dès que nous l'aurons rattrapé...celui qui a _osé_ faire ça...je te promets que nous lui ferons payer.

- Merci, Himuro. Je vais simplement attendre...attendre qu'il se réveille.

- Oui. Nous y allons.

- Oh, et...Himuro !

- Oui ?

- Soyez sur vos gardes. Haizaki, il n'est pas...

- Je sais. Fais attention à toi."

**OoOoO**

Il avait avancé le plus vite qu'il avait pu. A l'entente de ce nom, il s'était rappelé pourquoi il était revenu. Il était revenu pour _le récupérer_. Il n'avait donc plus rien à faire dans la Cité du Soleil, il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Il devait seulement se concentrer sur son seul et unique but: la Cité de l'Empereur. Ou plutôt, le palais impérial. C'était là qu'il le retrouverait. C'était là qu'il ferait payer Akashi pour lui avoir volé Tetsuya. Il avait juré, dès que le bleuté lui fut enlevé, qu'il tuerait le rouge de ses propres mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus rien qu'un misérable cadavre à ses pieds.

Il en voulait autant à l'Empereur qu'il aimait Kuroko.

Alors à présent, sa destination était toute tracée. Il courrait sans s'arrêter. Il avait même couru toute la nuit, sans que Midorima ou Takao ne parvienne à le rattraper.

Il arrivait maintenant à la Cité de l'Aube, au lever du soleil. Cette Cité portait bien son nom: c'était vraiment à ce moment de la journée qu'elle était à son apogée.

Encore perché à un grand arbre, il pouvait nettement voir la différence entre les deux parties de la région: une recouverte de forêts, l'autre constituée de plaines, de champs et de villes. C'était en direction du légendaire clocher, plus haut que les nuages, qu'il devait à présent aller.

Il avait décidé de se reposer et de prendre enfin soin de sa blessure, quand il entendit un bruit continu, se rapprochant de lui.

Ah, un cheval. 'Chier, qui pouvait bien venir par ici ? Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Le cavalier était plutôt grand, mais il portait une capuche, et il ne pouvait voir son visage. Tout à coup, il tira sur les rennes et s'arrêta. Il semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux.

Son visage se dirigea vers lui. Bah, de toute façon, avec toutes ces feuilles, il ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Oi..."

Merde. Il pouvait.

"Crève."

.

.

Il en avait assez de courir. Ce jeu de course-poursuite le fatiguait. Même si son bras avait cessé de saigner, c'était tout de même un peu douloureux - Midorima n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela indéfiniment, d'autant plus que fuir un soldat à cheval n'était pas le plus facile.

Mais il savait y faire.

Il sautait de branche en branche, balançant son corps aussi agilement que rapidement. Le cavalier était incroyablement impressionné, mais savait à qui il avait affaire, et devait à tout prix l'arrêter.

Le rouge était exténué, mais parvenait tout de même à le devancer petit à petit, mètre par mètres, jusqu'à ce que l'autre perde presque sa trace. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment perdu, en réalité, puisqu'il connaissait la forêt par cœur. Il ne savait cependant pas dans quelle direction continuer.

Merde. Il lui avait encore échappé.

Kagami savait que l'autre ne le suivait plus, mais jugea sage de s'éloigner encore plus. Mais où était-il, bordel ?! Cette forêt était vraiment immense.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il détermina une haute branche comme son lit provisoire et s'endormit.

.

.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Y avait-il un réveil plus douloureux que de tomber de 15 mètres ?

Probablement pas.

Il releva brusquement son torse endolori et promena son regard partout autour de lui. Personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Merde alors, comment avait-il pu tomber ? Il était habitué à dormir dans les arbres, et il était pourtant bien installé...alors pourquoi ?

Il s'affaira à trouver une explication plausible, mais la chute l'avait complètement secoué, et il n'arrivait même pas à penser.

Il allait se relever quand il sentit un léger mouvement, derrière lui. Le craquellement des feuilles. Il devait partir. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger, ses épaules furent plaquées contre le sol.

Il ne résista pas, car il ne pouvait pas. Allait-il vraiment mourir aussi honteusement ? A cause d'une misérable chute ?

Non.

Il reprit possession de son corps, ignorant la douleur, et se jeta littéralement sur son agresseur. Il l'immobilisa - il était petit, mais très résistant - et retira sa capuche. La même que portait le cavalier l'ayant poursuivi quelques heures auparavant.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

"Ku...Kuroko...?"

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, quoi que vous ayez pensé, ça m'encourage vivement ! :)_

_On se retrouve donc en 2014, j'espère que vous passerez de bonnes fêtes ! (attention aux chocolats, muhaha !)_

_A l'année prochaine !_

_Sweet dreams._

_Emma_

_PS: OH MY GOD JE SUIS LA SEULE A AVOIR FANGIRLÉ A MORT SUR L'EPISODE 11 ? (Kuroko was so damn hot ! :0 )(Akashi KYAAAAAAAAAAAH)_


End file.
